


Days Without Music

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established SouNagi, M/M, Mild Angst, Non Graphic Nsfw, Prompt Splash Free AU, Some fluff maybe, SouNagi Week 2015, male nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi waved back at the ladies and another glance told Sousuke that the small gathering actually grew by the short time it took him to decline his friend and colleague’s offer, and there weren’t only women.</p>
<p>“Oh man, we’re back in Iwatobi Kingdom, you don’t enjoy a good drinking night?” Kisumi insisted, pushing up the eye patch to wink at him. He thought he looked sexier with the eye patch.</p>
<p>“I do.” Sousuke answered with an enigmatic smile. “But I have plans.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Without Music

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written for the prompt Splash Free AU for the SouNagi Week on tumblr! Enjoy :D

An arm weighed on Sousuke’s shoulder and a soft chuckle reached his ear.

“Ah, Sou-chan, why don’t you have a good time with us?”

Sousuke looked over his shoulder, the metal pieces of his bandana ringing with the move, and a small group of women waved at them, suggestively rearranged lower the way their belts fell on their hips.

“Don’t call me Sou-chan.” Sousuke sighed, mildly annoyed, mildly out of habit and shrugged off Kisumi’s shoulder.

Kisumi waved back at the ladies and another glance told Sousuke that the small gathering actually grew by the short time it took him to decline his friend and colleague’s offer, and there weren’t only women.

“Oh man, we’re back in Iwatobi Kingdom, you don’t enjoy a good drinking night?” Kisumi insisted, pushing up the eye patch to wink at him. He thought he looked sexier with the eye patch.

“I do.” Sousuke answered with an enigmatic smile. “But I have plans.”

“Plans? But look at those jewels!” Kisumi sounded bemused, pushing back his eye patch on and gesturing toward the little crowd.

Sousuke eyed them again but a ringing sound caught his ears. Swift, rhythmical, a sound that Sousuke was very much used to. A sound he could never mistake for another. He smiled at Kisumi, a bit smugly he had to admit, but that would be Kisumi’s first time seeing him after all.

“True they are. But I have my own.” Sousuke said.

Then he turned toward the place where people were making way for someone and soon appeared a small figure, wearing that outstanding outfit. Kisumi’s eyes - yes even the one masked by the eye patch - went round as that little blond launched himself at Sousuke’s large frame.

“Sou-chan, you’re back!”

“I am.” Sousuke fondly ruffled the blond’s air.

Kisumi pointed at the new comer, mouth agape. “A roy... A royal dancer?!”

“You lost the bet, Nagisa.”

Nagisa pouted, twirled on his heels, his jewels ringing with his moves.

“Aaaw, but Sou-chan.”

“No, you promised.”

There was a short silence, then Nagisa sighed. “Ok, but if Rinrin kicks you out...”

“He won’t.” Sousuke grinned.

Then he turned toward Kisumi, winked at him. “Come on, pretty sure you’ll like Rinrin.” Sousuke emphasized the nickname as his grin widened.

“What was the bet?” Kisumi asked, little disappointed crowd already forgotten.

“That you’d try to seduce Nagisa.” Sousuke answered, wrapping a slightly protective and probably possessive arm around his companion.

“And what’s your reward?” Kisumi’s visible eye was shining with mirth.

“I get to sleep at the Palace.”

Kisumi froze in place for a few moments and a shop keeper nearly bumped into him with his huge basket full of oranges. Then Kisumi caught up with the two.

“Oooh.” he whistled knowingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sousuke’s eyes followed lazily the moves, thin incense’s smoke whirling around him. Music was slow, languid and the moment Nagisa passed close enough to him, he gently gripped his wrist and tugged him on his lap.

“You don’t want me to dance?”

A loud  _ah yes_  sounded behind the thin curtained wall, and both Nagisa and Sousuke tried not to giggle. Sousuke cupped Nagisa’s cheek and leaned up to peck his lips.

“Course I want you to.” Sousuke dragged his naked body further on the bed then tapped both sides of his thighs. “Just do it here.”

Nagisa crawled on the bed, got back up on his feet and resumed the slow undulations of his hips, hands drawing ephemeral patterns in the air, bracelets clinking softly with every move.

When a  _Kisumi, more!_  with a slight shake of the wall tore both of them of their languid trance, this time, they couldn’t help the laughter and Nagisa let himself fall against Sousuke’s broad tanned chest.

They laughed breathlessly into each other’s mouth and Sousuke proceeded to unlace all the clothing and accessories Nagisa wore. Then carefully, almost reverently, Sousuke took off the bracelets adorning his lover’s wrists and ankles.

And then they danced, body flushed, caresses gentle, and Sousuke listened intently, every breath, gasp or moan a melody to remember when they’ll be away from each other again. They moved together, with care, as they wrinkled the sheets, forgetting already the loud concerto the king and his new found partner were offering to the whole palace.

Later, when the brazier shed dancing lights in the gold locks of Nagisa, Sousuke wondered if he should keep doing this, coming back to that popular dancer of the king. Unconsciously, his fingers twined a strand around his knuckles, heart tightening.

“You thinking about something?” Nagisa’s voice was soft.

“Why’d you ask?”

“The music of your heart, it changed.”

Sousuke blinked at Nagisa who gently nestled his chin in the crook of Sousuke’s shoulder. Against his ribcage, a strong, almost desperate fluttering beat spread through his chest. Nagisa’s smile looked even sadder in the golden waving lights.

“Don’t go.”

Sousuke closed his eyes, briefly. It was the first time it happened, them being serious like that. They had avoided it, as much as they could. The fact that Nagisa was the king favorite’s dancer - and in that regard nearly supported his capricious sugary tendencies - and that Sousuke was a trusted member of the king’s diplomatic team didn’t diminish the fact that they belonged to different worlds.

They both knew Rin wouldn’t see them as couple being a problem, but it wasn’t in the usual order of things. And shaking Rin’s government four years only after his crowning wouldn’t help. This would be scandalous.

“I’ll come back.” Sousuke whispered, fingers digging deeper in the blond hair.

Nagisa simply turned his face back onto Sousuke’s chest, sniffled a little. Then he jumped up on his feet, startling Sousuke from the stupor their shared seconds ago.

“Then I’ll dance for you some more!” Nagisa affirmed strongly, fist pointed to the ceiling. Droplets of tears still cling to his lashes. “Don’t ya dare forget me, ok?!”

Sousuke chuckled, even if his heart ached, and smiled. “Who could forget you, really?” he admitted more to himself than for Nagisa.

“Good thing then!”

Nagisa ran to put up more incense, picked up his discarded scarf and climbed back on bed, and danced, body and heart naked for Sousuke till the braziers lights were replaced by the slow paced shadows of the dawn clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it ^^


End file.
